Knuckles' Party 2: The Aftermath
by Sons of Ocelot
Summary: Direct sequel to Knuckles' Party. Knuckles and co. are having another party and Robotnik is seeking revenge. All hell breaks loose. Rated for language and tobacco and alcohol use. Reviews and Critisism welcome. Chapter 6 is up.
1. The Aftermath

**Hello Everybody!! Welcome to the direct sequel to "Knuckles' Party", "Knuckles' Party: The Aftermath". I would like to just take a moment to let you all know that if you didn't read the original fic then you probably won't get a few of the jokes or allusions that I make during the course of the story. Also the "Name the Stage" game is going to apply to this story just as it had in the first installment. Please also note that the current rating is T for teen, but I will be changing that over to M for mature when I post the second chapter due to my excessive amount of vulgar language, smoking, drinking, and adult oriented humor. And yes I know that I've made the characters a bit OOC, but you need to do stuff like that to make this sort of thing work. Just imagine that this is how they would act off camera, ok?**

**Well enough with my bullshit ramblings let's get things started shall we?**

* * *

"_Breep!!, Breep!!, Breep!!"_

"Dammit," yelled Robotnik as he rolled out of bed, "SNIVELY!!! Remind me to start using the security systems batteries in the TV remote instead of the smoke alarms,".

Snively Kintobor poked his cue ball shaped head into his uncle's bedroom, "Yes sir…OH MY GOD MAN PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!,". But it was too late. He had seen the Doctors bare ass as he attempted to wriggle into a pair of tighty-whiteys. "What?" inquired Robotnik, "don't you sleep naked too?" Snivley responded by rushing to the bathroom and projectile vomiting all over the toilet. "Meet me in the control room when you're done cleaning that up," barked the enormous scientist as he jumped into one of his hovercraft to float all of a hundred feet down the hall.

A few minutes later Snively joined his underwear clad boss in the aforementioned control room. "What is it sir?" he asked with an annoying nasally voice, "What set off the alarm?" "I'm trying to figure that out dumbass," chastised the human jelly roll, "Go make yourself useful and make me a sandwich baldy,". Snively let out a small sigh and walked off towards the kitchen.

"_Now what the ruddy hell set off that alarm," _Robotnik thought, _"It's almost four in the morning and I had to wake up from another dream where Pam Anderson thought I was hot. It better not be one of those god dammed idiots trying to sell me cookies again,"._ That was when he spotted it on a recording of the past couple of hours security footage. A group of about seven figures _egging_ his house. Upon further inspection he realized that it was Sonic and his friends. "What the HELL?" cried the doctor as he watched Vector and Espio egg his garage and vehicles as well. "What's wrong doctor?" asked the cue ball when he reentered the room carrying a six-foot sandwich.

"Snively," commanded Robotnik, "go back to my room and get me a pen and some paper. I need to think up a plan to get rid of those rodents once and for all,". "You know sir, a little exercise might help you keep that New Year's resolution to lose four-hundred pounds...". "NOW!!!" screamed Robotnik.

\\\One Hour Later///

"Yes…Yes, oh that's good," sneered the Scientist as he scribbled some more on his paper, "Snively, this has to be my most ingenious plan ever,". "And just what would that be sir?" asked the midget as he looked up at his uncle. "BEHOLD!" cried Robotnik as he forced his paper under his nephew's nose. Snively just looked at the page in utter bewilderment. On it Robotnik had, quite poorly, drawn himself dropping a one ton weight on top of Sonic with blood gushing out everywhere.

"You know," began Snively in his nasally voice again, "normally I'd say that it IS ingenious, but seriously this has got to be the biggest crock of shit in the world. I mean seriously first of all he would have to stay still which he isn't going to do, secondly where are you going to find a one ton weight, and lastly there is no way you would pick it up even if you could because you'd be too lazy to do it," he finished.

"Hey asshole I didn't see you come up with anything at all. All you do all day is stand there and press a few buttons or make me sandwiches or say stupid shit like "yes sir" in that god awful voice. Hell I could make robots to do all that for me," retorted the evil madman with a malicious smile suddenly stretching across his face. "And furthermore, this is not the biggest crock of shit in the world", he added calmly as he pushed a button on his swivel chair, "THIS IS SPARTA!!!", he screamed as he kicked Snively into the "Pit of Death" which he had installed in the room for just such an occasion. "I've always wanted to do that!" he exclaimed. Of course it wouldn't kill him because Robotnik had taken measures to prevent that. It was already bad enough that Greenpeace was trying to take him to court on charges of animal cruelty because he used them to power his robots.

"There, now that that is taken care of," he said to himself as he floated off in his hovercraft towards his workshop, "I need to make a robot to make me sandwiches."

* * *

Well everyone there's chapter one of this fic. I hope everyone is as excited about this one as I am. I've been gathering ideas over the past year for it and can't wait to start typing more of this out. Don't worry this fic isn't Robotnik centric. Sonic and Co. will make their appearances starting in the next chapter.

So what awaits next? Well come back for chapter 2 and we'll find out won't we…

Remember, your reviews, criticisms, and comments are always appreciated and welcomed. I respond to everyone who writes to me.

Till then,

Happy reading and writing,

Sons of Ocelot


	2. Knuckles' Plan

**Authors Note: Well everyone welcome to chapter 2 of Knuckles' Party 2: The Aftermath. As promised the main characters are going to be coming into the story in this chapter, and let me just say that things are going to get interesting.**

In the last chapter we learned that Robotnik is actually not very bright, he is very lazy, and he sleeps naked. Think about that for a moment…ooooh that's nasty isn't it. Good luck getting that image out of your mind. Anyways onward with the fic.

* * *

Miles "Tails" Prower was at his house playing SEGA Genesis. _"Just one more level," _he thought to himself, _"Just one more. Just one more level and then I can finally say that I beat Zombies Ate My Neighbors,"_. He had been playing for seventeen hours straight without stopping to eat, sleep, or go to the bathroom. _"This is it! Almost there!,"_ and just as he was about exit the level his cell phone began playing his favorite ringtone:

"Tell me why, ain't nothing' but a heartache. Tell me why, ain't nothing' but a mistake. Tell me why, I never wanna hear you saaaaayyyyyy, I want it that 'a way!"

The fox had gotten so distracted by the Backstreet Boys voices that he didn't even notice that a zombie was about to kill him until it was too late. He looked up in utter disbelief. He had lost on the last level of the damn game, and became so upset that he began crying.

His phone began ringing again and, once he had regained his composure a bit, he answered it. "Hello," he managed to say through a small sob. "Hey Tails, wazzup dude?" asked Knuckles, "you sound like your crying. Did the Backstreet Boys breakup again?" he chuckled.

"No," he answered with a tinge of aggravation, "so what's up big red?"

"Oh not much, but I was hoping you could help me out a bit. See Sonics' birthday is coming up here in what… two days? Anyways I wanted to throw him a huge ass party to celebrate. Do ya think you could help me get some shit ready for it later on?"

Tails thought about it for a moment. The last time Knuckles had thrown a party everyone had gotten terribly drunk and egged Robotniks' house. "Sounds like a good time," the fox remarked, "So when do you want to go get everything?"

"Well that's just it dude. I don't want Sonic to think that anything is out of the ordinary. I mean he might be a bit of a lazy ass, but he'll probably figure out what we're doing if we don't make it seem normal. And let's face it, you and me spending that much time doing something that he isn't involved in would look suspicious not to mention gay. So I thought we'd just take him along with us to get things for this party, but not tell him what the party is for and it can be a surprise," finished Knux.

"Makes sense to me," agreed Tails, "so what…do you wanna go get Sonic and get stuff now or wait till the day of the party?"

"Why wait till then? I've got nothing better to do and let's face it you aren't going to beat Zombies Ate My Neighbors anytime soon!"

Tails paused for a moment. Just how in the hell did Knuckles know what he was doing? "Did you figure it out yet?" Knux asked when the fox didn't respond. "You're standing on my front patio watching me aren't you?", Miles began, "And you called my phone two minutes ago so that I would lose, right?"

"Why that's absolutely correct!" answered the echidna while imitating a TV game show host, "congratulations you didn't win a damn thing dumbass!"

Tails sighed, "Alright ya bastard just let yourself in. I've gotta go grab my wallet and get cleaned up a bit,". Knuckles strolled through the door grinning like a jackass, "Well hurry up I haven't got all day," he called up the stairs before he flopped down on the couch. As he began looking around his friends home Knux began to realize why Sonic and Tails thought his place was so nice.

Tails' house was only two stories tall with just two bedrooms and one bath on the top floor. The lower level was occupied by his modest kitchen, washing room, dining area, and living room. The basement was just that and was used for storage and nothing more. As for furniture Tails was pretty well off: he had a small couch which Knux was currently occupying and a recliner set up right across from the TV. _"Damn, this place is small,"_ he thought as Tails reentered the room wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Well," he began as he pulled on his shoes, "let's go get Sonic,". The two walked out the front door and got into the fox's car.

As soon as Tails started the engine he removed his N'SYNC cd and tuned in to some classic rock station. "It's about time I heard some good music around here," Knuckles commented as he pull out a pack of Angel Island Lights, "this is a lot better than that pop shit like Hannah Montana,". He lit up his cigarette and offered one to the fox as he rolled down his window. "No thanks Knux,". "Fine, suit yourself. That means more for me then,".

Within minutes they had turned onto Green Hill street and pulled into the blue blurs' driveway. "Well let's go," said Tails as he parked his car. The two got out and walked up to Sonics' front door.

* * *

Heh, a shorter chapter than I would've liked but it works.

OK the Name the Stage game starts in this chapter. The rules are simple, first tell me what the name of the stage is and secondly which Sonic game it came from. Remember I don't use very much new Sonic stuff, and every stage will be from one of the "Original" STH games (Sonic 1, 2, and 3; Sonic and Knuckles; Sonic CD; maybe a 3D Blast reference if I feel outgoing).

Also note that the amount of swearing and stuff is going to increase in the next chapter so I'm going to place the fic in the M rating when I post it.

Thanks for reading and any comments, concerns, questions, and such can be sent via review or PM. I don't care which and I'll respond to everyone so don't hesitate to send something if you want.

Sons of Ocelot


	3. Wake Up Call

**AN: I do not own Sonic, the Backstreet Boys, Jeep, or any copyrighted thing in this story. If I did, well, lets just say you probably wouldn't be reading any of this right now.**

Well everyone this is chapter three of Knuckles' Party 2: The Aftermath. Special thanks goes out to The MB, N1, and anybody who has read even a sentence of my story. Without you I wouldn't be here and FF dot net wouldn't exist. So thanks a bunch.

So last chapters recap: Tails likes 90's boy-bands, Knuckles is a bit of an asshole, and… well… uh… that was it! Awesome!! Now moving right along.

* * *

The duo of Knuckles and Tails walked up to Sonics' front door. "Well?" asked Knux impatiently, "are you gonna knock or what?"

Tails rapped his fist against the door a few times. A couple of moments later and there was no response. "Here let me try," said the echidna as he proceeded to pound on the door rather hard, "Hey open up Numbnuts!" but again Sonic did not answer.

"Screw this," Knuckles exclaimed as he thrust the door open. "Hey Knux maybe he isn't home," Tails remarked. "Dude…shut the hell up. I know what's up," and with that the red echidna climbed the stairs to the second floor of the hedgehogs' home.

Tails reluctantly followed him and found him opening the door to the blurs' bedroom. "What are you doing?" he asked in an exasperated whisper. "He's still asleep," Knuckles explained, "Stand back and watch,". Knux proceeded to find a piece of rope in the closet and very carefully tied it around one of Sonics' ankles. He then moved the hedgehog's stereo speakers closer to his bed and turned the volume all the way up. After he was done with that he moved downstairs and got on Sonics' computer and printed a picture of Mario off of the internet, and went back and hung it up in front of the blue blurs face. "He hates Mario," began Knux to a confused Tails, "he scares the shit out of Sonic. Watch!"

Knuckles lifted the small remote for the stereo and pressed the "on" button. All of a sudden a cd recording of the Super Mario Brothers theme song started playing at full volume accompanied by Mario screaming "It's a me, MARIO!"

Sonic woke up immediately with a look of sheer terror in his eyes, "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK!!" He jumped out of his bed and began running at top speed for the door, "God damnit! Get the hell away from me you deranged turtle stomping asshole!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, at which point the rope became taut and Sonic fell face first into the floor.

"Ehahahahahaha," laughed Knuckles, "ehaha, god damnit, eha, m-my s-sides hurt,". He continued laughing hysterically until the cobalt hedgehog slowly picked himself up off of the floor and kneed him hard in the crotch.

"Yeah and now you're balls hurt. That's what you get for being a jackass," began Sonic as he watched his supposed friend writhe in terrible pain, "why the hell did you butt munches come over here anyways. You guys know that Wednesday is my day to be completely lazy," he stated now addressing Tails since Knuckles was incapacitated at the moment. He also took a moment to swipe Knuckles cigarettes out of his pocket and light one for himself.

"Well," started the fox, "Knuckles is having another party here in two days and wants to go get some stuff for it now instead of waiting,".

"Hey now, that sounds like a good idea. Why didn't you guys just call my cell or something. It would've woke me up," responded the blue blur whilst taking a long drag.

"Ugh, I should've thought of that," stated Knux between heavy, labored breathing. He still had not made it to his feet, but had managed to get to one knee.

"Hey, how did you get off of that stupid island of yours?" Sonic asked.

"Skydiving," began Knuckles, "I was just gonna let you guys drop me off back at my house after we were done,".

"Alright then, let's go back to Tails' place and get the Tornado ready then,".

The trio walked, although Knux hobbled, back downstairs to Tails' car started back to his house. Along the way Knuckles and Sonic made amends and had another cigarette before they arrived

When they got there they parked next to the small hangar that the fox had made to house the plane dubbed the Tornado. Sonic got out first and opened up the sliding door, "Damn Tails it smells like something died in here,". As it turned out the blue blur was right and something had died. Apparently, while Tails had been fine tuning the vehicle recently, a pack of mice had nested inside of the engine and when he had started it up one of the pistons had completely smashed them inside of the cylinder; where they were, unbeknownst to anyone, left to rot.

After the three of them had cleaned that little mess up they pushed the decrepit little aircraft out into the sun and got aboard. Tails took the pilot seat, Knux the copilot, and Sonic stood on the top wing in his trademark spot. "Oh and Tails," Sonic called, "Don't go listening to any Megadeth this time, m'kay?" Tails just rolled his eyes and sighed as he started the engine and took off for the Floating Island.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, hey everyone, again I'm sorry about the short chapter lengths. But if I keep going then I will start cutting into future chapters. In case you didn't realize this chapter is going to put the story very close to an M rating. I'm honestly not sure how much longer I can keep it at T with the way that I'm going beings that I don't want to censor the fic at all. So starting next chapter I'm moving this fic to the M rating to keep myself out of hot water with the mods and such.

Have you found the stage references yet? There have been 2 so far and I haven't gotten an answer yet. So come on lay it on me. Where do they come from?

As always comments and criticisms are welcomed from one and all.

Sons of Ocelot


	4. Plane and Arrival

AN: Ok I don't have a note to place right now.

**Alright before I start I want to thank The MB, N1, and Dark Aura12 for their reviews. Also I would like to mention that, although things have been mild so far in this fic, I'm going to label it under the M rating starting with the next chapter. So remember, if you want to keep reading this fic you'll either have to go to my profile to find it, favorite it, or set up the search options to include M rated stories. I'm telling you this because some people new to the site may not know this…**

Anywho, in the last chapter we learned that Sonic is afraid of a certain Italian plumber, Tails is a bit of a pansy, and Knuckles is…well he's just Knuckles. Here's chapter 4:

* * *

The trio took off into the sky aboard the decrepit, red biplane. "Well Tails," called Knuckles, "we should be alright for a while at this altitude. Why not put this thing on auto-pilot?"

"Yeah I think we can manage that," he responded, "Did you bring any tunes we could listen to?"

"Of course dude! I just picked this little gem up yesterday," he said while handing the fox a CD. "Techno of course,".

Tails opened up the CD player and jammed the disc into it. Almost immediately a pounding beat started playing followed by a bunch of "synthesized goodness" as Knux called it.

A few minutes later and the three friends could see the Floating Island out in front of them. "Hey, we're almost there Sonic," Tails called out to the blue blur, "you still with us?"

"Yeah, I'm…" but he was cut off by Knux.

"UH, GUYS!" he exclaimed, "**GET THIS MOTHERFUCKIN' SNAKE OFF OF THIS PLANE**,".

Sonic and Tails whipped around in time to see a gruff, scruffy looking man in a skin tight navy blue suit with a matching bandanna standing on the tail of their plane. "DAMN, Colonel they've discovered me," he said while placing a hand to his ear. Suddenly an orange exclamation point appeared above his head before he jumped into a cardboard box and leapt off of the plane towards the ground.

"Uhh, oookkkaaaaaayyy," remarked Sonic seeming highly confused, "Tails why in the hell was there a hobo living in the Tornado? And Knuckles why did you say it was a snake when it was a man? I mean are you really that much of a dumbass?"

"Hey I'm not Big," Knux said in his own defense, "I just always wanted to say that and I thought that that was the best chance I was going to get,".

"I don't know who he was," Tails stated, "I'm just as confused as you are. Anyways let's just forget about it. We have stuff we've gotta do,".

Sonic and Knuckles nodded their heads in agreement. Not one of them would ever mention the hobo again.

\\\Five Minutes Later///

Tails landed the Tornado on the runway which Knux had paved for planes. After retrieving the techno CD from the disc player, the three friends moved the small plane over to Knuckles' hangar.

"Uh, you guys might wanna step back," he warned before sliding the door open, and sure enough when he did a mountain of stuff came flowing out.

"Dude, you seriously need to clean some of this shit up," Sonic stated, "This place looks like a dump,".

In actuality the hangar was worse than that. As a matter of fact Knuckles had so much shit tossed into it that there was no room to push the Tornado in. However to his credit the Echidna had collected quite a few rare, but none the less worthless, items over the years including his XBOX 360, some metal digging claws, his smashed DJ workstation, a few empty kegs, and more music CD's than anyone dared to try and count.

"Well," Knux began with a small sigh, "I suppose we could get rid of some of this stuff. Or drop it off at the Salvation Army or something,".

"Sounds good to me lets just clean out enough space for this old clunker," Sonic agreed while motioning towards Tails' aircraft, "Then we can take it to them,".

Knuckles grabbed up his workstation and threw it off to the side, "That can go,". He proceeded to pick up the kegs and move them, "And we can take these back to HydroCity,". Finally he picked up his 360 and everything that went with it as well as his digging claws, "We can take these to the Salvation Army," he finished, "they aren't doing a damn thing except taking up space,".

"Ok dude let's get moving and then we need to go get stuff right?" inquired the blue blur.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to get a new workstation and shit like that. We can get the booze and stuff before the party. Otherwise I might drink it all before then," Knux laughed.

The three loaded up the junk they were getting rid of into black garbage bags and went around to the back of the hangar to Knuckles' shed which actually housed his beloved Jeep.

"Give me a second," the Echidna began while removing his key from his pants pocket. He started the vehicle up as a deafening roar erupted from the engine which scared all of the Flickies off.

"Good going numbnuts,".

"Screw you Sonic…," remarked Knuckles as he pressed a button on his center console, "Did I show you guys this yet?"

"What? Those kick ass speakers and dual subwoofers you installed? Yeah, remember Tails nearly flew out of the backseat cause it was so loud," the cobalt hedgehog laughed.

After carefully selecting a CD from his collection, Knux turned the volume all the way up and reached into his glove box for a new pack of cigarettes. "Damn you still haven't finished off that carton that you bought the last time we partied?" questioned Sonic.

"Finished?! Hell that was just over a week ago. Of course I finished it, this is a new one. Unlike you I only go through one pack a day. Here," he said offering a fresh pack to the blue blur, "take one,".

The blue hedgehogs' eyes lit up with excitement as he snagged the golden pack of smokes from his red friend. He looked like a kid that had just stolen a truck-load of candy as he quickly tore into it and lit one up.

"Damn chain smoker," mumbled Knux.

"Tell me about it," remarked Tails.

After they had piled everything into the backseat the trio set off to deliver the stuff to the Salvation Army and go get some new DJ equipment.

* * *

Authors Notes: Alright there is chapter 4. OK well the story is just about halfway done. All of this is leading up to Sonic's birthday party remember, and the evil, yet slightly retarded, Dr. Ivo Robotnik is planning to squash him once and for all (literally).

Next chapter I'm moving the fic to the M rated section so look for it there (well maybe I'll keep it T until I get to the really bad parts. Oh yes it gets worse…). Also, in case you didn't know this, the scruffy looking guy from the beginning of the chapter was Solid Snake from the Metal Gear Solid video games. That's why Knux said "Snake". :P

I've added another stage name to the "Name the Stage" game in this chapter so that means that the total is up to 3. Remember think SEGA Genesis…

Any comments, concerns, questions, anything send it in a review or PM. I respond to everyone. So till chapter 5,

Sons of Ocelot


	5. Ivo's Plan

Authors Note: Well, well, well…I actually didn't expect to get this far this quickly. Before I begin with chapter 5 I'm going to do what I usually do and send out many thanks to The MB, N1, Dark Aura12, and Silver the Hedgehog. Also I want to thank my bro Tylor for being my resident comedy guy (if he doesn't laugh at anything then nothing gets posted). Also a quick note to those who have never read my other Sonic fics: I only use "old school" Sonic characters (Sonic, Tails, Knux, the freedom fighters, Amy, Robotnik, Snively, the Chaotix), Shadow, and Rouge.

Recap: Sonic and Co. hate XBOX, Knuckles is a packrat, and Tails let's highly skilled black ops killers/hobos sleep in the Tornados' cargo area.

* * *

\\\Outside of Robotniks Home///

"Damn filthy little douche bags," muttered Robotnik, "I'll show them! We'll see who gets the last laugh when I drop in to say hello here in a few days. SNIVELY!!!"

"Yes sir," replied Robotniks' cue ball headed nephew. Since he had been released from his makeshift prison at the bottom of his uncles' "Pit of Death" he had become very careful about the way he talked, and had even gone as far as hiring a speech therapist.

"Get over here and hold this flashlight so I can see better,".

"Yes sir,".

"God damnit all to hell! Can't you say anything different! You sound like a fucking broken record,".

"Sorry," replied the midget as he took the flashlight.

"Damn right you're sorry," snapped the fat scientist.

Robotnik was working on his latest creation, the EggSquasher. It was, in essence, a giant robot that stood upright, maneuvered like a human, and carried a huge weight that it dropped once it was positioned over it's target. As with all of his creations Robotnik made sure that there was only one humongous flaw which would become painfully obvious to his enemies in about a timespan of five seconds. However he had come across a few smaller problems, like installing taillights and doing a custom paint job, that he just absolutely had to fix.

"Stupid hedgehog...because of him I have to spend my lazy Wednesday making a giant fucking killbot to smash his ass into the ground," he grumbled as he finished adjusting some circuits inside of the torso. "There…now it should be finished," he added as he pulled an RC control unit out of his cape pocket.

He pushed a button and watched his new bot come to life. It slowly rose onto it's legs with a few squeaks and some grinding noise before reaching it's full height: _"Happy Birthday!"_

"WOOOHOOOOOO!," cried the evil scientist as he skipped merrily around the metal giant.

"Pardon me sir," Snively began, "but wouldn't it be easier to just launch a nuke at Sonics' house,". Robotnik just stared completely dumbfounded at this revolutionary idea, so the cue ball continued. "I mean we know where he lives…it's not like it's some big secret anymore. At least, not after what happened the last time those damned Yankees' won the world series...bastards,".

The evil scientist thought for a moment. Sure it was true that after those New York Yankees won their last world series Sonic had called him up in a drunken haze and invited him to a party, and given him very specific directions to his home. But to old Ivo that just took the fun out of the whole thing.

"How about no," stated the jelly roll after his moment.

"But…," began a dumbfounded Snively until he was cut off by his uncle.

"**Shush**,".

"Well…,".

"**Shush**,".

"He…,".

"**Shush**," said Robotnik while passing his hand quickly over his head, "**Shush**…that was a pre-**shush**,".

"But…,".

"**Shh**…there's a whole lot more **shh** where that came from,".

"Damn it all," cried Snively, "What is so hard about nuking his house? WHAT? Radioactive waste??? If that's it look around you…Robotropolis looked like a primordial ooze when we left there. If that's it why not just go get a gun and shoot him?"

"**Shush**,".

"Seriously I've got a gun in my room and I'll give it to you to shoot him. Hell, I'll go shoot him for you!"

"Do you want me to push this button Snively?" asked Robotnik as he produced another small remote control from his cape pocket.

"No but…,".

"**Shush**,".

\\\Meanwhile at the Floating Islands' Salvation Army///

"OK now that we got rid of that shitty XBOX, let's go get you some new equipment Knux,"

"Alright!"

The trio piled into Knuckles' Jeep and sped out of the parking lot hitting a bum in the process. "So where exactly are we going?" Tails inquired. "You'll see," Knux replied as he pulled a Zippo lighter out of his pocket to light a cigarette. A few minutes later they pulled into another parking lot except this one was nearly a hundred times bigger. "Here we are," sang the echidna. "Oh sweet jesus," Sonic began with an exasperated sigh, "not this place again. Don't you remember what happened the last time we were here?"

"Of course I do," Knuckles responded, "but this time will be different,".

As the three friends walked into the building they were greeted by a tall man with dark glasses and even darker hair, "Welcome to Wal-mart,".

"Hey dude, how ya doin Jim?"

"I'm doin alright Knuckles," Jim answered as he handed him a shopping cart.

"You know him?" Sonic began.

"Of course! Ever since that guy Mike from Hydrocity bought the place he took it and transformed it from a hellish shithole, into a great place to shop. I know most everyone here,".

Tails and Sonic just shugged their shoulders and kept walking. Little did they know what was in store for them at this new and improved Wal-Mart…

* * *

Well it took me a while but I finally got this chapter finished. My updates are becoming sporadic again, but it's not because I'm not working on it. On the contrary I've been working on quite a few things including "Knuckles is Missing".

Also I know I said that this fic would be M in this chapter but obviously it's not. Eventually I will change that and I'm not giving a definite chapter for it this time. So just be sure to check there if you can't find it in the T sections.

OK, so till next chapter,

Sons of Ocelot


	6. WalMart

Authors Note: Well loyal readers I have good news and bad news. First the good news: You are reading chapter 6. The bad news...this is not how the chapter was originally written. I was using Microsoft Works '03 on Windows7 and it crashed right before I got to save. *Epic Face Palm*

Anyways thanks to The 4-ninjas for their review. Also Ninja gets props for identifying HydroCity Zone from Sonic 3.

* * *

The trio of friends proceeded to walk over to the Electronics department of the new Wal-Mart.

Sonic looked around in awe as he remembered what it had been like the last time he was there. There had been a lot of people, mostly old folks, crowding the store; it had been loud; and everyone was in a nasty mood. But the place had really changed since that guy Mike took over. The place actually reminded the blue blur of a small coffee shop with low jazzy music, dimmer lights, and best of all there weren't very many old people.

As they reached the counter a short man with a shaved head and neatly trimmed goatee approached them, "Hey what's up dude," he greeted Knuckles, "what can I help you with Knux?"

"Hey Alex," began the red echidna, "I'm looking' for some new DJ equipment. So what do ya got for me?"

"Well," began Alex as he twisted his expression as he thought, "I think we just got a new kit in a few days ago. It's really a top notch system,".

"Alright, let's go take a look then,".

"Yeah sure…hey who're these two?" the sales associate inquired of Sonic and Tails.

"Oh sorry dude, my bad," apologized Knux, "that's Tails and this is Sonic,".

"What's up dudes," asked Alex as he extended his hand to both of them, "So, Knuckles tells me you fell off of his roof and had a bad case of amnesia or something?"

"That's another story," replied Sonic, not wanting to talk about what had at the time seemed like a brilliant idea.

"OK, just asking man. C'mon Knux I'll show you that system,".

"Right,".

"Hey Knux, Tails and I are gonna check the rest of the place out we'll meet you back here in ten,".

"Gotcha,".

And with that the duo of Sonic and Tails set off to explore Wal-Mart by themselves. The blur still couldn't believe that this ultra cool place was once the equivalent of an oversized outhouse. "Man Tails, look at this place," he continued to marvel, "there isn't a single old person in sight,".

"Yeah," agreed the fox who was just as stunned, "hey isn't that Mike over there?"

"Uh huh…Yo Mike!"

Mike, the Wal-Mart store manager/HydroCity Zone Beer Distributor delivery guy, was standing at the cigarette counter looking over some papers. Without even looking up he waved the two over to where he was standing, "What's up guys?"

"Aw hell man, same shit different day," answered Sonic.

"Yeah I hear ya," he stated, "You all here with Knuckles? Damn he's always here,".

"Yep, he wanted to get some new DJ stuff,".

"Really? Hm, I guess he broke the other one then?"

"That's another story for another time," began Sonic, "and it doesn't look like now is that time cause here comes Knux now,".

"OK, hey I'll see you guys later," said Mike as he walked off.

Knuckles strolled up beside Sonic and Tails pushing his shopping cart, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," replied Sonic, and then he noticed the system his red friend was pushing around, "DAMN! Dude this thing is huge,".

"Yeah it is," remarked Tails, "two-thousand watts of power, a one terabyte capacity hard drive, six speaker channels, and all of it is wireless?!"

"Sure is," began Knux with a huge smirk.

"This thing must've cost a fortune dude,".

"It would've but I have connections,".

Sonic and Tails stood in disbelief. Sure it was true that Knuckles had a lot of connections, but the thought that he had gotten a system like that for anything less than a couple thousand dollars was absurd.

"So how much did you pay?" Tails finally blurted out.

"Retail price is three-thousand four hundred and ninety-nine dollars," replied the echidna, "my actual price though was just over five hundred,".

"B-b-but h-how?" stuttered the blur in a fashion reminiscent of Elmer Fudd.

"Connections," rad red stated simply, "c'mon let's go. It's getting late,".

As the three of them walked towards the front door Sonic still couldn't believe that Knuckles had gotten such a deal on his new system, and he still didn't believe that the store he was in was in fact once a complete toilet.

On the way out the trio saw Big pushing carts out in the parking lot.

"Hey Big," called Tails.

"Heysh, what's up guysh?" slurred the cat, "I've been pushin thesh cartsh all daysh. Boy am I tired,". He proceeded to pull a flask out of his pocket and took a long swig from it.

"Uh, Big, are you drinking on the job?"

"Jusht a little bitsh," he responded.

Just then, someone started paging him over a small walkie talkie attached to his orange vest, _"Big we need you to come inside and help a customer out to her car,"_.

"**NOOOOOOO, NO NOT THE SCARY VOICES AGAIN!"** screamed Big as he fell over onto the sidewalk convulsing and crying like a toddler.

The three of them stood there staring. "Uhm, OK," Sonic responded slowly, "uh, we're gonna go now, m'kay? Bye,".

The trio quickly got in Knuckles' Jeep and sped off towards the Echidnas' residence, leaving Big to spaz out alone.

* * *

Well, that's it everybody. There is chapter 6. I guess I had to use some minor OC's (if they can even be called that) to move the fic along...oh well.

Just a quick note, in case you didn't guess I made a few references to the original "Knuckles' Party" in this chapter so unless you read it you may not get the jokes though it isn't necessary to read it to understand this fic. Here is the link to it: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4839302/1/Knuckles_Party

Questions and Comments…click on the button below or PM me. I like feedback.


End file.
